


The Feast

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Goku doesn't understand indigestion.





	The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: written for4bdnsn0wflake in comment_fic for the prompt Saiyuki, Son Goku+Sha Gojyo, indigestion

Goku cocked his head, studying Gojyo who sprawled on the couch, moaning loudly. “I don’t get it.”

“What’s to get?” Gojyo growled. “Why did I have to eat so many onigiri?”

“You hardly had any.”

Goyjo rolled his eyes. They had helped a wealthy silk merchant who had a yokai problem and he’d treated them to a feast that could have fed them for three days – or Goku for a few hours. They’d dined on gyudon, yakizakana, tempura udon, nikujaga, agedashidofu, and more steamed bun types than reasonable. He’d shoveled it in almost as fast as Goku.

“My belly hurts.”

Goku shrugged. “ You forgot to say _gochiso sama deshita_.”

*A blessing for after the meal. I believe it means It was a good feast.


End file.
